Problem: Umaima is a farmer. She plants $55$ potatoes in a field. Each row has $5$ potatoes. How many rows of potatoes did Umaima plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of rows of potatoes that Umaima planted is the total number of potatoes that she planted divided by the number of potatoes in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $55\text{ potatoes} \div 5\text{ potatoes per row}$ $55\text{ potatoes} \div 5\text{ potatoes per row} = 11\text{ rows}$